


Faith and other things that make the world stop turning

by FeatherQuill



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherQuill/pseuds/FeatherQuill
Summary: Faith is a funny thing -  A thing that Flowershop Owner Crowley and Bookseller Aziraphale learn on their way.It isn´t always smooth, isn´t always all hearts (sorry for the pun) flowers but eventually with a little help they will find their place in world.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After a long time - another fic by little old me, as always let me know what you think :) This is yet a WIP but will be updated and hopefully finished within a month - enjoy :)

The first time Crowley and Aziraphale meet it is due to some faith or so Aziraphale (who doesn´t want to be named Aziraphale at all – thank you very much) thinks. Faith being Aziraphale standing at the edge of a lake and looking a little lost, trying so very hard to fit in but not really. 

It´s not that he _couldn´t_ \- no sir – he just doesn´t _want_ to because he thinks that everyone should have something that is called Free Will.   
His attempt at „Fee Will“ had been to not go to the University his family had wanted him to and also not to yield to Gabriels attempts at seducing him.

Seducing in the charming words of Gabriel – which had been the following : 

„Look, you are soft and a little stuffy – you got the Jackpot with me, eh?“

Which in turn brings us back to Crowley who had minded his own business at that time in space and near to the funny looking (but cute- not that Crowley would have ever mentioned it out loud, even if he would have gone through hell for it) blonde guy and the suit wearing tosser a few feet down the road next to his little Flower Shop.

He would have expected the Blonde to fumble for words, maybe even sniff a bit but boy had he been wrong. Wrong enough to not glare angrily at the slightly wilting roses in front of him any longer. The roses were grateful – or they would have been if they would have been able to talk anyways. 

„Well, thank you Gabriel. That is most generous of you.“

The suited tosser smiled but the blonde one only smiled on the outside and Crowley noticed. He also noticed - some roses still in one hand while watching the scene in front of him unfold with rapt attention – the melting strawberry ice cream cone in one lovely, slightly chubby hand.   
A hand that despite being chubby and maybe gentle, rose up and dropped the remainders of said ice cream on the suited tossers head. 

Crowley howled with laughter. Loud enough to drown out whate ever Gabriel shouted which in turn made Aziraphale turn his head, making his unruly curls fly in all directions until their gazes met. Crowley just tittered away but stopped soon enough and got a grip of himself as much as he was able to.

„I am delighted that you find the possible further destruction of my social life I have yet again managed to put on myself amusing .“

Azirapale seldom snapped but sometimes even he had a bad day so he was really flabbergasted by the answer the red haired man and presumably owner of the charming little flower shop gave him.

„Glad to be of service.I am Crowley.“

What they both _didn´t_ know was that they had the exact same thought at the same time, which later led to Aziraphale and his theory of faith

_I might be falling in love._


	2. Chapter 2

Love is a great word, an even greater thing if you ask most people. Most people are however _not_ Anthony J. Crowley, owner of a flower shop he never meant to own in a city he never even had cared for until a tragedy had him torn away from his family. He never really talked about it and he really hadn´t meant to but Aziraphale had this air about him. The kind of air people had that were able to listen.

“So you are named after an Angel?I´ll call you Angel then, makes it a hell of a lot easier than Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale rolled his slightly misty eyes while trying not to stare either at Crowley or his new and very tasty ice cream while Gabriel had vanished – probably to try to save his suit. Small miracles, the blonde thought to himself while refraining from grabbing for Crowley´s hand and wanting to squeeze it in a gesture to give comfort. Unlike Gabriel and most of the people he had known in his life so far Aziraphale knew when to stop.

“Yes, it is although I do not know what is angelic about me.”

Crowley just stared at him like he three heads.

“Seriously?”

Aziraphale just shrugged. He really doesn´t know and he really doesn´t want to. He just wanted to eat his ice cream in peace and maybe make Crowley smile. Crowley who had lost his family in a devastating fire he had unintentional caused as a child. Crowley who had the scars to bear it and never left the flat above his shop without sunglasses to hide his eyes which oddly enough seemed to be just like a flame. A kind of irony that he never really wanted to admit and when someone mentioned it he just punched them right in the face.

“Anthony?”

Crowley blinked and remembered the way his foster family called him that – they weren´t bad people- they weren´t holy, just working class people who took care of a child lost in misery or so he thought, chuckling to himself.

“Call me Crowley.”

Aziraphale nodded and went back to his ice cream while still thinking how he could make Crowley smile. An idea slowly formed in his head as he polished off the last bite making him smile so bright that Crowley secretly wondered what on earth they put in ice cream these days. Not that it made the other man less interesting whom had decided against a steep career and instead spent his time writing and collecting books. Books he seldom wanted to sell but that wasn´t the point. The point was that they really had lost the point and could have been talking about dolphins or something else.

“Do you like magic?”

Crowley just blinked again.

“I ..well – why?”

Crowley had hated magic tricks as a child and he hated them now. They were never real and if he could have done something about it he would have invented a law against pulling rabbits out of top heads. Poor things couldn´t defend themselves. He was just about to say that much when he noticed Aziraphales slightly falling smile and cursed to himself.

“You know any tricks?”

Two things happened – as things happen when One is drunk. First of all, you don´t really think about things before you do or agree to them, so you just do those things instead, consequences be damned. Secondly, when One is drunk that person mostly tells the truth.

“That was....that was...”

Aziraphale looked like one of those poor rabbits at magic shows for children and Crowley, well, he hadn´t had the heart to tell the truth then. That it was the worst coin trick he had ever seen since the other man had dropped the coin three times already, cursing rather tame and flushing so much that his face neared the color of Crowleys hair.

“Amazing! Simply Amazing Angel.”

Things you do when you are drunk also include being spontaneous, even if you never have been in your entire life before. Aziraphale hadn´t been the kind of guy to be that but after the one (or three) bottles of wine they had after the disastrous day with Gabriel he just felt like nothing could get worse and nothing would be a better idea to lean in and kiss Crowley straight on the mouth.

“Thank you Dear.”

Crowley nearly choked on his wine.


	3. Chapter 3

Panic was an emotion that Aziraphale was most familiar with if you asked other people. People like Madam Tracy who just tutted and tried not to laugh at the whole situation. In all honesty she found it rather hilarious that not only Aziraphale had finally found the strength to go against the wishes of his family considering his _dating habits_ but also as Shadwell would say _grew a pair_. The first time Shadwell had drunkenly uttered that out loud Madame Tracy had chuckled and slapped him before offering him a nice cup of tea.   
There weren´t many people around Aziraphle who understood what a complicated relationship could be.

“Oh Lord what have I done. What have I done..”

Panic was clearly written on Aziraphale´s face and for once it hadn´t helped to sort out his books, rearrange everything over and over again before he called Madame Tracy who now sat in the same spot Crowley had _bolted_ from the previous evening, mumbling something about it being late and him having to tend to his flowers.   
Unbeknownst to Aziraphale or Madam Tracy who wasn´t as she claimed a psychic (but made a small fortune with it anyways) panic was the emotion that ran through Crowley as well. 

“And he kissed you?”

Crowley stared from Adam Young to Pepper – two of the few local kids he didn´t mind hanging around his shop because they were brutally honest.   
“Yeah.”

Pepper just tilted her head, exchanging a gaze with Adam. 

“And you just fled?”

Crowley clenched the gardening shears he had been holding in his hand a little tighter. 

“Excuse me , what should I have said? Never mind your lousy magic trick but it magically erected the tent in my trousers, fancy a shag.?”

The look Pepper threw Adam said that yes, she thought just that. Crowley sighed. He loved those kids but sometimes he wanted to kill them. Not that he ever would lay a hand on them but the truth hurt. He sighed again and paced the length of his flowershop again.

“What do I do now?”

Aziraphale looked at Madame Tracy and Madame Tracy, God bless her just tutted and drank a bit of her tea. 

“Go and talk to another, I am sure it all can be explained.”

Aziraphale doubted it but he knew that Madame Trace – just like him, was painfully optimistic and searched for the good parts in every person. She even found something good in Shadwell and that was, even if Aziraphale would never say it – a miracle. 

“Talk to him?”

Crowley looked at Adam as if he had become the Antichrist (and if you asked R.P Tyler he would have agreed, followed by an lengthy explanation as to why) before trying to wrap his head around the whole situation. It took him twenty seconds before he snatched his phone from the table he always forgot he put it on, searched for the number he had apparently been given by the man himself and waited.

It took the Blonde twenty seconds to answer.

“Hello?”

Now Crowley was a lot of things but he despised being social. It just wasn´t his nature, hence he was trying and mostly failing to make ends meet. He didn´t like people if you were honest and he thought it was, at least in his opinion, because he was honest. 

“It´s me Angel. Can we talk?”

For a moment he thought the line went dead, there was shuffling and some noises he would categorize as _cute_ before the other man cleared his throat. 

“Sure. I ...I think it would be best if we met..I dunno – in St. James Park? The bandstand?”

Crowley had the keys for his Bentley in his hand before he could confirm the date. Pepper and Adam grinned at each other before the redhead could throw them out (he never really did it)  
Madame Tracy who hadn´t said much to Aziraphale but straightened his bowtie and winked had her own thoughts about the whole thing.   
It was time for another betting pool.


	4. Chapter 4

“Now Crowley, I am so sorry I kissed you – I was just ..you are just so...”

Aziraphale cursed a bit and closed his eyes, trying to put his mind at ease and wondering what on earth he would tell Crowley once he arrived. Not that Crowley was late, no Aziraphale was just early. One hour and twenty six minutes to be exact. He had hated the rules as child but they had been engraved into his soul if you would say so and the worst thing was – he was telling himself a lie.   
He wasn´t sorry at all to have kissed Crowley. He was just mortified that he went with his emotions again. He pulled a face as he instantly imagined Gabriel taunting him. That was the only thing in Aziraphales option the man was any good at when it came to something like feelings.

He sighed. He really wasn´t good at that, was he? If Crowley showed up he would surely think he is mad – plus he didn´t really know much about the man. 

“Why so sad there, Angel?”

The Blonde whirled around so fast he nearly tripped over his shoes and on top of it forgot all of the wise words that had been so carefully composed in his head. That was just that, he wasn´t really good at being a social butterfly but as some of his friends – like Newton and Anathema liked to point out it was simply because most of his social contacts were dicks. Newt had blushed a bit but agreed with her.

“I..I – look I shouldn´t have kissed you, I know that but I can´t say I am sorry for it. I wanted to do it the whole evening.”

Honesty was sometimes the thing that made Aziraphle trip more than his too long shoelaces but Crowley simply blinked at him before grinning.

“Well then I suppose that´s alright then as I think you shouldn´t be sorry at all for the things you desire and all.”

Crowley was a strange man Aziraphale thought, so different from everybody else he knew unbeknownst that Crowley thought the same. He like Aziraphale – a lot. He did have his past relationships but they had been nothing serious, at least nothing he would consider so and by God , didn´t that make him sound old? He sighed and shook his head, blinking as it began to rain.

“Do you like Crepes?”

Crowley blinked again but felt a smile crawl over his features because it was such a – no pun intended – sweet question. 

“Sure. I haven´t had some decent Ones since I was in Paris.”

Crowley remembered Paris. He had never really managed to stay in one city as well and so he traveled a lot. Lord knows how nice it would be to travel with someone else, a thought that also went through the head of his date while they made a mad dash towards Crowleys Bentley. A beautiful car as Aziraphale had to admit. He only went a little green around the gills because of the crime that Crowley called driving. Crowley in turn just laughed at the outraged expression Aziraphale had donned while also clutching dramatically at his chest. They went to a little place the Redhead had never been before but was assured by Aziraphale that it met his standards and also had lovely staff. That was enough for Crowley.

“So..apart from the kissing and all that, you have a plan on what else we could do?”

The Crepe Aziraphale was devouring, there simply was no other word for it, promptly went down the wrong pipe before a blush as dark as Crowleys hair appeared on his face. 

“I beg your pardon?”

Crowley could have choosen other words but he liked to egg people on . 

“I just was thinking we should get to know each other properly.”

And sober he added in his head because he wanted to _remember_ the details this time. Taking another careful bite of his dish Aziraphale nodded but the blush remained none the less.

“I am afraid there isn´t much of interest about me, dear. I am just someone who loves books and occasionally writes something.”

Crowley just shrugged waving for the server so he could pay for them before Aziraphale could reach for his wallet. 

“So? Nothing special about a florist either I imagine.”

Azirphale bristled at that. 

“I know not one single flower shop that has more radiant or beautiful flowers than yours. Although you curse a lot but I guess that is a ..secret method? Doesn´t help with books I am afraid but still.”

Crowley stared. 

“Why did you never come in? I mean your shop is close to mine – it´s silly that we never..”

Never talked, never crossed paths in earnest, never tried to set up a date before the incident with Gabriel. It was still pouring outside so they had to make another dash for the Bentley before Aziraphale could answer.

“I was under the impression you wouldn´t...fancy someone like me.”

Suddenly Crowley felt the urge to punch someone. Preferably Gabriel who seemed to be the asshole Crowley had expected him to be.

“Same goes for me I suppose.”

He mumbled before cursing inwardly by the questioning look Aziraphale threw him. Putting on a smile Crowley started the engine, tittering a bit when the Blonde grabbed for every surface he could grab.  
In another corner of London Gabriel stared out into the rain, clenching his teeth. He hadn´t done anything wrong. No, he never did – not that anybody told him so- nobody but Aziraphale whom he had done so much for. It should have gone smoothly between them. Marriage and business, it was the same wasn´t it? And what the ungrateful man do? 

Humiliated him in front of criminal. His gaze flickered towards his computer screen showing the file that existed about One Antony J. Crowley. In Gabriels eyes just another low life.   
His fingers were still shaking when he grabbed for the phone, waiting until by the third ring someone picked up.

“Yes Sandalphon – we need to talk.”

He wouldn´t stand for that. Aziraphale belonged to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Aziraphale could be a bastard – but he had never looked down on people and neither had Crowley. They were both, sort of prisoners in their own lifes - and wasn´t that a pity? It was a crime or something close to one as they both felt. 

“Your eyes.”

Crowley blinked behind his glasses and tried very hard not to make a joke. Even his jokes were more decent than those of the man looking at him with keen interest.

“I got two just like you.”

Aziraphale scrunched up his nose, took a deep , very deep breath.

“Why do you feel the need to hide them - It is raining, pouring at the moment and..”

He stopped himself by looking around Crowleys flat, taking in the hard surfaces, polished – the flat of someone not feeling at home at all. 

“You must have heard about me?”

Aziraphale wrecked his brain if he ever had heard about Crowley and remembered. Remembered how his relatives had indeed talked about the weird guy whose flowers where the only praise worthy thing about him and that he was _weird_ because he yelled at his plants. Aziraphale had laughed and Gabriel had given him that _look_ that meant it wasn´t funny and where are your manners Aziraphale. He bristled at that before taking another deep breath.

“I frankly don´t give a damn, dear. I rather talk to someone yelling at his flowers before...”

Crowley didn´t need the words to be spoken out loud, he saw the look of something painful glimmer in the other man´s eyes and he just knew. He walked to what his friends, if he liked to call them so – called his throne and flopped down in a rather graceless heap. His lips curled into something between a smirk and a smile. 

“Not so fast there, Angel.”

Aziraphale stared at Crowley again, knowing there would be something more coming forth and like everybody interested in books was on the edge of his (although none was taken at the time) seat. 

“And if I told you I killed my family? And that I don´t have a good bone in my body?”

Crowley would have expected anything , really but he hadn´t expected Aziraphale asking for a cup of tea and then sitting down on the edge of his desk - asking him to tell how it happened . And to his own wonderment Crowley did just that. Every little detail, every scene that haunted him while Aziraphale just listened and observed – and Crowley did observe as well – without disgust but also without false sympathy. Once again Crowley knew what he liked about the man.

“So that is what the world told you. Interesting but since I am not a surgeon I guess I can´t say a single thing about your bones. Although you have a rather lovely bone structure.”

The smile exchanged was tentative but honest.   
“You can be a bastard sometimes, can´t you?”  
Azirphale pursed his lips before chuckling.

“Whouldn´t you like to know?”

This time it was Crowley who started the kiss and this time they didn´t do a thing to stop it. Maybe they would have stopped it if they would have known about the private eye taking pictures of the whole thing but neither of them knew and sometimes it was better to not know things – if only for a while.


End file.
